Harry Potter & the GI Joe: The Philosophers Stone
by JediRhydon
Summary: Harry Potter has been abused by his Dursley relatives for as long as he can remember, but when his uncle wins a cruise trip, and the cruise ship they are on is attacked by none other than Cobra, Harry comes out to be the only survivor. Eventually he is saved by GI Joe, and comes to be raised and trained by two of its members. What happens when Harry goes to Hogwarts?
1. Characters

Characters; Good:

G.I. Joe:

Corporal Harry "Bolt" (Potter) Hauser.

Captain Conrad "Duke" Hauser.

Lieutenant Shana "Scarlett" (O'Mara) Hauser.

Master Sergeant Snake-Eyes.

Major General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy.

Corporal Marvin "Roadblock" Hinton.

Warrant Officer Dashiell "Flint" Faireborne.

Sergeant First Class Lonzo "Stalker" Wilkinson.

Staff Sergeant Alison "Lady Jaye" Hart-Burnett.

Sergeant Major Ettienne "Gung Ho" Lafitte.

Private Nicky "Tunnel-Rat" Lee.

Corporal Wallace "Ripcord" Weems.

Chief Warrant Officer William "Wild-Bill" Hardy.

Specialist Courtney "Covergirl" Krieger.

Sergeant Hershel "Heavy-Duty" Dalton.

Sergeant Alvin "Breaker" Kibbey.

Communications Officer Jill "Dial-Tone" Morelli.

Magicals:

Harry "Bolt" (Potter) Hauser.

Ginny "Flame" Weasley.

Hermione "Athena" Granger.

Neville "Courage" Longbottom.

Susan "Badger" Bones.

Luna "Oracle" Lovegood.

Daphne "Ice" Greengrass.

Tracey "Hellcat" Davis.

Blaise "Onyx" Zabini.

Minerva McGonagall.

Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin.

Nymphadora Tonks.

Elizabeth Greengrass.

Cyrus Greengrass.

Amelia Bones.

Arthur Weasley.

Molly Weasley.

Bill Weasley.

Charlie Weasley.

Fred Weasley.

George Weasley.

Fleur Delacour.

Cedric Diggory.

Viktor Krum.

Semi-Good/Evil:

Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape.

Percy Weasley.

Ron Weasley.

Cornelius Fudge.

Peter Pettigrew.

Evil:

Cobra:

Cobra Commander.

Anastasia "Baroness" DeCobray.

James "Destro" McCullan.

Tommy "Storm Shadow" Arashikage.

Zartan.

Firefly.

Major Sebastian Bludd.

Dr. Mindebender.

Cobra Officer.

Alley Viper.

Cobra Trooper.

Crimson Guard Officer.

Crimson Guard Trooper.

Red Ninja.

Magic:

Lord Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Bellatrix LeStrange.

Death Eaters.

Dolores Umbridge.

**_Author's Note: Certain characters will have an original character personality. For example; Ron and Ginny will be twins in this story. Also, while Duke was a sergeant in the G.I. Joe show, he will have the rank of captain in this story._**

**_Author's Note 2: If someone can think of a better G.I. Joe nickname for Hermione, & Susan, please let me know, and I'll put it in the story._**

**_Author's Note 3: Specific characters from the G.I. Joe side of this crossover will be in their appearance from the G.I. Joe Resolute series, specifically (Cobra) Cobra Commander, Baroness, Destro, Zartan, (G.I. Joe) Gung Ho, Dial Tone. Snake Eyes will be in his appearance from G.I. Joe Renegades, and Storm Shadow will look like he did in G.I. Joe Rise of Cobra._**


	2. Prologue

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"_Parseltongue_"

_Writing/Reading_

"**_YELLING_**"

_SS Anne Boleyn, June 6th, 2006_

For the first time in as long as he could remember, six year old Harry Potter was enjoying himself. A couple of weeks ago, Vernon Dursley, his uncle, won a free cruise trip in a contest that Grunnings Drilling, the company he worked for, was offering. Whoever made the most deals won the grand prize of a free family cruise and Uncle Vernon, being the company's best deal broker, won the contest by a landslide. When he informed Harry's aunt Petunia of what happened, she was ecstatic, but there was one little hiccup in their joy; in order to get the prize, Vernon had to give the _exact_ number of _everyone_ in his family, including Harry.

This meant that instead of getting three tickets, one for Vernon, Petunia, and their son Dudley, they had to get four, the last one for Harry. While this was something that they weren't going to be happy about, they begrudgingly agreed to take him along, so long as he stayed away from them while they tried to enjoy their time during the cruise. Something that Harry happily agreed to do, as he was able to have fun for himself. Except for when he had to return to the cabin that he and his relatives slept in, because even though his relatives were able to sleep in beds, he had to sleep on the floor with nothing but a blanket. Regardless, Harry was able to find some fun things to do on the deck.

In truth, Harry hated his life with the Dursley's; they were always belittling him, calling him names, treating him more as a servant than a family member, and telling him bad things about his parents. Harry was only a baby when his parents had died, and thus he didn't have any memories of them. Regardless, even though he was only a baby when his parents died, what memories he did have, he knew that the stuff that his aunt and uncle were saying about his parents weren't true, especially his mother. From the few memories that Harry had, he knew that his mother and father loved him. Surprisingly, despite the fact that he was a year old at the time, he was able to vividly remember his mother's appearance: beautiful, heart-shaped face, prominent cheekbones, long flowing auburn red hair, and almond shaped emerald green eyes; eyes that Harry had happily inherited from her.

During the trip, Harry was able to do several things; he had learned the basics of swimming, he was able to watch a movie in the cruise ships theatre, and played one of the deck board games, where he used a stick to push a disc along the deck onto a specific number. He got to do all of these, and without his relatives telling him no. Of course, that didn't stop his relatives, especially his cousin, from making his time on the cruise as miserable as possible; whenever he crossed paths with Dudley, he would always trip Harry, or if his aunt and uncle saw him, they would glare at him, almost as if they were daring him to make it look like he was with them, or ruin their vacation. So, Harry made it a point to keep his distance from them at all times.

As Harry dwelled on his thoughts, he looked up along the calm waves of the Atlantic Ocean, and spotted something. As he looked harder, he realized that it was another ship, but it was a different kind of ship than the cruise ship that he was on. This ship looked like it was more fitting as a warship, almost like a battleship from World War II, but modern. It had armor plating along the hull, and massive guns along the deck, but it also had several guns sticking out of the sides of the hull, on special platforms.

What really impressed Harry, was the size of the ship. To put it simply, it was massive. It made Harry think of the German World War II battleship, the Bismarck, but ten times bigger and longer. Another thing about the super battleship, as Harry called it in his head, was the warships colors; it was predominantly blue in color, with some red detailing, and a large red symbol in the shape of a cobra head on either side of the hull. What truly concerned Harry, was that the super battleship was sailing straight towards the cruise ship that Harry was on.

He also saw what looked like people manning the guns that stuck out of the ship's hull, and were pointing them towards the cruise ship. Deciding to alert the ship's captain, Harry started to run, but as he saw the captain and started running towards him, the ship rocked heavily as the warship fired upon the cruise ship, causing the passengers and crew to panic and scream. Harry, who had fallen when the ship was hit by the gun rounds from the warship, got up to his feet, and looked back towards the warship. The massive warship was still sailing towards the cruise ship at what he assumed was the appropriate speed for a ship to ram into another, and it was getting closer and closer by the second.

As the warship approached the cruise ship, Harry spotted a group of eight people standing at the ships bow. One was a man with a monocle and goatee, wearing a scientist coat; another man with a goatee, and an eyepatch wearing a brown colored uniform and a dark gray military helmet with what Harry thought was a robotic right arm. The third man was in camouflaged combat fatigues wearing a mask that covered his face; the fourth man had some cargo pants with knee guards and combat boots, a brown shirt with an armor chest plate, and a brown hood, and had black tattoos around his eyes. The fifth man, to Harry's observation, was dressed like a ninja in white clothing, with a white robe, and mask, with two swords on his back, the hilts wrappings in a white color; the sixth man threw Harry off a little cause other than wearing a black trench coat with red linings, with a ruby gemstone attached to his lapels, his head looked like it was made from a metallic substance, rather than regular skin.

The sixth individual was the only female in the group, and she was wearing a black uniform with a black Kevlar vest, and a Kama that split open down the middle showing her legs that were covered with black pants, and boots. She also had black hair, and wore glasses. The one individual that struck out the most, was the eighth and final man, who Harry assumed was the leader, based on how the others were arrayed behind him. He had a military styled uniform, which was light blue in color with red lining in certain parts, and a Kama that went down to his knees. What gave him an even more intimidating element was that he wore a full-face covered helmet.

The faceplate covered the man's face entirely, showing no indications of what he looked like. It was silver in color, and shone whenever the sunlight reflected off of it. The helmet was similar to a World War II German soldiers' helmet, only it was light blue in color like his uniform, and had a white stripe that ran down the middle. Attached to the belt on his uniform, was a sword that had a ruby stuck into the end of the hilt. Each one of these people had that red cobra head symbol on their clothing in some way, but the symbol on their leaders' uniform was bigger, giving more indication that he was the one in charge.

The ship rocked again as more gun rounds crashed into the hull, blowing it open, and killing more people. Harry ran along the deck as he, like all the other passengers and crew, tried to find or get to a safe place, which were all slowly dwindling. As he ran, he crashed into something big, and fell back onto the deck, only to look up into the angry eyes of his uncle. Uncle Vernon's face was flushed purple, as he looked down at Harry, as if he was accusing him of the massive warship that was firing into the cruise ships hull; Aunt Petunia and Dudley cowered behind Vernon, as they fearfully looked around looking for a safe place, or perhaps a way to get off the ship before it sank below the ocean.

"_You!_ " Vernon sneered, as he looked down at Harry, advancing on him. "You did this, didn't you!?"

Harry stared up at Vernon in shock as his uncle stalked him, his face getting purpler by the second. He couldn't believe that Uncle Vernon was actually willing to blame what was happening, on him. Granted Harry knew that Vernon always hated him, but to go so far as to blame him for the massive warship that was attacking the cruise ship that they were on?

"N-n-no Uncle Vernon, I didn't do this, I swear!" Stuttered Harry, desperate to get his uncle to believe him. "I had just seen the ship and then it started shooting and ..."

"**_QUIET BOY!_**" Vernon yelled, as he stomped hard on Harry's ankle, his sneer briefly changing into a smirk as he heard a resounding snap as it broke, resulting in Harry yelling out in pain. "I don't want to hear any of your lies, you had something to do this, I know it! I've had enough of your freakishness, it's high time I did something abo..."

Vernon Dursley wouldn't be able to finish his sentence, as a cannon shell from the warship happened to strike him, blowing away the top half of his body. As the lower half of Vernon's body fell, whatever remains from the top half flew all over the place. Blood, bits of bones, and internal organ matter splattered all over a shocked Harry, and a fear paralyzed Petunia and Dudley. As Harry looked at the bloodied and destroyed remains of his uncle, he looked up as his aunt screamed in terror at what happened, while Dudley cried in fear and confusion. Suddenly he heard two distinct sounds of gunshots, and then Aunt Petunia and Dudley fell, silent and completely still, as they continued to look straight ahead, with a blank look in their eyes that mirrored the fear and confusion they were suffering moments ago.

Harry stared at his relative's bodies in fear and shock, and looked back at the continuously approaching warship, and saw the man dressed in the brown hooded shirt and armor with the black markings on his face, holding a sniper rifle. Even as a five-year-old, he was able to figure out that this man had shot his aunt and cousin to death. What was terrifying was that he was smiling, as if he was amused by what he had done. To add to that fear, the man resumed to open fire on multiple passengers who were running around in fear, non-discriminatory; men, women, and even children fell as each bullet from the hooded armored assassin's gun.

Harry waited until the man had to reload his gun, and then proceeded to get up and try to run, but fell back down in pain since his ankle was broken by his uncle. Even in death, his uncle was trying to get Harry killed. Having no choice but to crawl, Harry proceeded to attempt to escape, but flopped on the deck as the ship buckled and a massive explosion was heard. Underneath his body, Harry felt the ship begin to tip and list, as a huge hole had been blown into the hull just below the waterline, and the massive warship rammed into the cruise ship, its bow pushing into the hull, putting stress on the hole and causing it to grow bigger, letting more water in.

The ship was quickly sinking, and the water soon began to swell over the rail as the cruise ships bow sank into the water, and its stern rose. Harry quickly found himself sliding down the deck towards the water, and he tried desperately to grab ahold of something, but instead he hit his head on something, and then he felt the cold Atlantic Ocean envelope him. He tried to swim back to the water surface, but with his broken ankle, and his disorientation from hitting his head, he was having a difficult time to swim. Eventually he couldn't keep going, and his vision became clouded and blacked out, as he slowly began to drown in the Atlantic.


	3. Chapter 1

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"_Parseltongue_"

_Writing/Reading_

"**_YELLING_**"

_3 days later, U.S.S. Flagg, Atlantic Ocean_

Scarlett stood on the deck of the U.S.S. Flagg, enjoying the breeze of the Atlantic Ocean. She and her team had just completed a recent mission of defeating some Cobra soldiers who were defending a small island five days ago off the coast of Scotland where they were apparently trying to build a new Cobra base. Though it was odd, as there weren't that many Cobra troops to defend the island, and none of the high-ranking officials of Cobra weren't there to monitor the, admittedly, unbegun construction of the base. No Cobra Commander, Baroness, Destro, Storm Shadow, Zartan, Firefly, Major Bludd, or even Dr. Mindbender, not even a single piece of construction equipment was on the island, though it was obvious that Cobra were intending to build one.

Though this worried Scarlett, she knew that it didn't matter; Cobra lost to G.I. Joe again, and that's all that mattered. More importantly, every member of her team managed to come back to the Flagg alive. She continued to stare across the Atlantic, but why she didn't know. As she continued to watch the waves of the ocean, she didn't notice someone walking up behind her.

"Scarlett?"

The female Joe operative turned to the speaker, and saw her team leader: Duke. Duke was wearing a standard US army khaki colored shirt, with olive green cargo pants, combat boots, and a Kevlar vest that had three pockets on the front. He had a standard issue M9 pistol strapped onto his leg, and often used the M16 automatic rifle as his primary weapon in combat. His actual name was technically Conrad Hauser, a captain in the United States Army, and Scarlett just so happened to have romantic feelings for him, and though unknown to her, he also had romantic feelings for her, but neither one of them were willing to admit it to each other. He was a handsome looking man, with strong cheekbones, kind but stern blue eyes, blond hair, and a single scar that ran over his cheek underneath his right eye; a scar that he received from Cobra Commander, when the leader of Cobra tried to kill Duke with his sword, but only ended up slashing Duke's face, leaving a cut that resulted in the scar that now rested on his face.

Scarlett's name was Shana O'Mara, a lieutenant in the United States Army Intelligence. She was wearing a form fitting combat suit, that hugged her body, showing her curves, and a Kevlar vest that covered her chest, which was also form fitting and went well with the curve of her chest; something that tended to drive Duke crazy. She often used the same type of combat equipment as Duke, though her signature weapon was usually a crossbow pistol. She herself was a beautiful woman, with a heart shaped face, high cheekbones, green eyes, and red hair tied back into a ponytail.

Duke had always had his eye on Scarlett, believing that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He had always hoped that he could finally admit his feelings for her, but he could never bring himself to say it. Not to mention the fact that they were both part of a military unit, and romantic fraternizations among soldiers was often not permitted. In some ways, that reason could be considered as an excuse not to ask Scarlett out, as G.I. Joe's commander, General Hawk, was lenient and openly allowed relationships among the men and women of G.I. Joe, so long as they made sure that their relationship didn't interfere with their duties. Dukes fellow Joe operatives Flint and Lady Jaye were a prime example, along with Wild-Bill and Covergirl.

"Hey Duke, how are you doing?" Scarlett asked, doing her best to make sure she didn't blush.

Duke gulped hard, knowing that what he would say was going to be hard for him. He couldn't help but feel absurd feeling nervous, especially since he was with Scarlett. Ever since his teammates, other than Scarlett, figured out that he had romantic feelings for Scarlett, he had been constantly teased by his squad for his reluctance to admit them to her, and General Hawk had even joined in the teasing. Thankfully for Duke however, Hawk took him aside, and told Duke that he needs to gather up his courage, and just admit how he felt to Scarlett. Duke thought over what Hawk said to him, and knew that his friend was right.

"I'm doing good Scarlett," He answered, his nervousness still paramount. "How about you?"

Scarlett smiled, her cheeks slightly turning red as she looked at Duke.

"I'm doing fine myself." She answered. "I'm just thinking about that Cobra operation that we stopped about five days ago. Remember, the one just off the coast of Scotland? I just find it odd that they were making indications of building a new base, but yet there weren't enough construction materials to do it, nor were any of Cobras high rankers there to observe the potential construction."

Duke thought about what Scarlett was saying, and knew that she was right. The truth was, he felt concerned the same way about the Cobra op that they busted up. It made no sense, but what's done was done. Meanwhile, Scarlett looked back out to the sea, and as she did so, she saw something strange. She wasn't sure what it was, but she couldn't help but feel concerned.

"I do agree with you on that Scarlett," Duke said, agreeing with her. "But its probably best to not linger on it. Besides, there's something that I wanted to..."

"Hold on Duke," She said, cutting him off, pointing to somethin out in the distance. "What's that, out there on the horizon?"

Duke looked out to where Scarlett was pointing, and noticed something that was floating in the water. Pulling out his binoculars, Duke looked out to where Scarlett had indicated, and what he saw chilled his blood. He was so shocked, that he dropped his binoculars.

"Duke, what's wrong?!" Scarlett asked, not liking Duke's reaction.

"**_CHILD OVERBOARD! SOUND THE ALARM!_**" Duke yelled out, causing the crew of the _Flagg_ to go into panic and frenzy, and with good reason; no one liked the idea of a child adrift at sea.

As the deck crew continued to get prepped to rescue the child that Duke saw, Scarlett picked up the binoculars that he had dropped, and quickly brought them up to her eyes. The moment she looked through them to where she had pointed out towards, she gasped loudly as she did indeed see a young child, holding onto a piece of drifting debris. Scarlett could see that the child, a little boy, was unconscious and barely staying on the piece of debris. She knew that something needed to be done, because she feared that by the time the _Flagg's_ crew were ready to go out and get the little boy, it would be too late.

"Someone alert General Hawk," Duke shouted, oblivious to Scarlett using his binoculars. "Wild Bill, get one of the tomahawks ready for take off! We need to get that kid quickly!"

"Duke there's no time!" Scarlett said, prompting Duke's attention. "The longer we take to get a transport to get him, that kid may slip off the debris, and it'll be too late!"

Duke looked away from Wild Bill, a blond-haired Joe with a mustache wearing a flight suit, along with sunglasses and a blue cowboy hat. He looked at Scarlett, and took his binoculars back, and looked back at the kid. He couldn't help but agree with Scarlett; the child was indeed gradually slipping off the piece of debris, and with the waves constantly lapping against the boy, the risk of him slipping into the ocean and sinking before they were able to get to him were rising.

"You're right Scarlett," Duke admitted, concerned but still determined. "But we need to follow protocol, which states that we alert high command, and get one of the transport ready to take off and ..."

"By the time we get a transport ready, it'll be too late!" Scarlett retorted, unwilling to give up. "That little boy will slip into the sea, and we'll be too late to rescue him!"

With that said, Scarlett jumped off the edge of the flight deck, and into the ocean.

"**_SCARLETT!_**" Duke yelled, as he watched her resurface, and started swimming.

Scarlett continued swimming, ignoring the calls and yelling of her comrades, determined to get to the little boy. She knew that she could be at risk of insubordination, especially as she was disobeying orders, and going against the standard protocols of rescuing someone adrift at sea. Though in full honesty, Scarlett didn't care; in her eyes a child was in danger, and if she didn't do something to help him, then there was a risk that he could be lost forever. Duke meanwhile, watched Scarlett as she continued to swim for the child.

"General Hawk will not be happy about this." Wild Bill commented behind him. "What do y'all want me to do Duke?"

Duke looked at his fellow Joe, and then back at the actions of the woman he loved. In that moment, he knew what he needed to do. He then looked back at Wild Bill, and issued his next set of orders.

"Get the tomahawk ready for takeoff Wild Bill," He said, turning back in the direction of Scarlet. "And then come and get us."

Duke then followed Scarlett's example, and jumped into the sea, swimming after her and help secure the child. Wild Bill watched as the two Joes swam towards the adrift child, and then turns to follow his orders. Meanwhile, Scarlet and Duke continued to swim towards the child, hoping to keep him from drowning into the deep waters, before the rescue transports could get to him.

Upon reaching the child, Scarlett and Duke grabbed onto the piece of drifting debris, and took hold of the boy's baggy clothes that were too big for his small body, holding him in place until the tomahawks could come and pick them up. As they did so, they were able to get a better look at his appearance; the boy had a pale complexion, with raven black hair, and wire frame glasses that were askew on his face. Duke and Scarlett also took into account that the boy had a scar on his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Both of his eyes were closed, thus neither Joe operative were able to get a look at the color of his eyes. Duke looked back at the _Flagg_, and saw that the aircraft carrier had turned into their direction, with a tomahawk helicopter flying towards them.

"Looks like the rescue transports are coming," Duke said, hope rising in his voice. "We'll be back on the Flagg in no time, and get this kid to the medical bay for Doc to look at him."

Scarlet checked over what she could see of the boys body, and checked his pulse. She took note of the fact that she could barely feel it, and this worried her. She couldn't explain why, but a sense of maternal concern for the boy, despite the fact that she herself had never had a child, began to take root within her. She quickly pulled the boys body closer to hers, hoping to warm him up a little bit before they took him aboard the _Flagg_.

"Duke, his body is pretty cold." She said, eliciting concern in her partners eyes. "And he has a very weak pulse, who knows how long he's been adrift at sea?"

Duke's concern for the child that Scarlet pulled tight against her chest had now grown, as he feared that he and Scarlett had swam to the boy for nothing. Regardless, he was determined to get this kid to safety. As the tomahawk began to hover above them, Duke moved himself next to Scarlett, and took hold of her, with the child safely tucked between their bodies, as a rope was dropped to them. Duke took hold of the rope, and with Scarlett's help, tied the rope around the three of them, and felt the tension tighten, as they were lifted up.

As they were pulled up, Duke quickly looked back down at the debris that the boy held onto, and saw that it was a piece of a ship, with a hit of a name. _Ne Boleyn_. Duke didn't know what it meant, but he decided that he would have either Breaker or Dial-Tone check and see if there were any ships that had gone missing. Right as the two Joes were a quarter to the helicopter, they felt a movement between them, and looked at the little boy, who was minutely opening his eyes, which they could just barely see were a green color. He looked at Duke first, before turning to Scarlett, which seemed to show a flash of confusion, and perhaps recognition.

"Mum?"

The word was barely a whisper, so both Joes thought they didn't hear it, but before Scarlett could say anything, the boy's eyes closed again, and his head rested against her chest. Once again the maternal feeling that Scarlett felt before had returned, and she took ahold of the child's head, and held it there, keeping him safe. As the tomahawk returned to the flight deck of the Flagg, Scarlett carefully lifted the boy as she had not once let go of him when she and Duke managed to get him. As they disembarked from the tomahawk, they were greeted by crewmembers trying to give them some towels to dry off. Knowing that the crowd was going to cause problems, Duke did his best to shield Scarlett and the boy in her arms with his body. Fortunately for the two Joes, General Hawk appeared at that moment.

"**_ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!_** Duke and Scarlett need to get this little guy down to Doc in the medical bay, and they can't do that if you're all crowding them," He shouted, prompting the attention of the crew, as his eyes fell upon the unconscious child, concern taking root in them. "Now give them some room, and let them through!"

The crowd did as ordered, and Duke and Scarlett walked by, looking at General Hawk to thank him, though the look in his eye clearly meant that they were going to be in trouble later. Regardless, they continued to walk down to the med bay, eager to help the little boy in Scarlett's arm.

_USS Flagg Medical Bay_

Duke and Scarlett stood by as Doc, the chief medical officer for G.I. Joe onboard the Flagg, looked over the child that they had rescued. With them, was Major General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy, the commanding officer of G.I. Joe. General Hawk was a imposing man, with broad shoulders, and a chiseled chin, with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing an olive green officers uniform, with medals that he had earned over the years serving in the US Army.

All three of them were concerned for the boy, and waited until Doc could tell them if he was going to be ok. As they continued to wait, they were joined by the rest of the members of the inner circle of G.I. Joe: Snake-Eyes, Roadblock, Flint, Stalker, Lady Jaye, Gung-Ho, Tunnel-Rat, Ripcord, Wild Bill, Covergirl, Heavy-Duty, Breaker, and Dial-Tone. All of them had heard of the boy pulled from the water, and were all concerned about him.

Finally Doc came out, wiping his hands with a rag. The dark skinned man looked at the assembled Joes, all waiting to hear what he had to say.

"The lad is going to be alright." He said, causing everyone to sigh deeply, relieved to hear that the boy would be okay. "He's got a little bit of seawater in his lungs, but I was able to get it out with simple CPR, and then I went about checking for any other problems."

Doc sigh heavily, thinking about he was going to say next. He had noticed many things that were wrong with the boy, medically speaking. He couldn't help but wonder if the child was in an abusive home, given the amount of injuries that he found in the small body.

"To say that I found several glaring medical problems, is an understatement." Doc finally said, noting the various looks of concerns of his fellow Joes, though Snake-Eyes only gave indications of his moods via body language, and Doc could tell he was upset based on his body tightening. "He has several various broken bones that weren't healed properly, or more likely weren't allowed to heal properly; his broken ankle being the most fresh injury by about three days. There are a slew of bruises all over his body that would be covered up by clothes, likely so that his abusers wouldn't have to face any accusations. I even found a number of burn marks from a cigar on his back. Whoever was taking "care" of him, clearly didn't have any qualms about hurting him."

Hearing Doc say this, each individual member of the Joes team had their own reactions to hearing about a child being abused so much. Snake-Eyes was visibly tightening his hands, a good part of the women were shocked and covered their mouths, while many of the men, including Hawk and Duke, scowled at the thought of somebody doing such a heinous thing to an innocent child. Scarlett on the other hand, looked as though she was trying to keep it together; unknown to any of her fellow Joes, with the exception of General Hawk, she used to be a orphan, as well as a foster child, and was often taken in by many different families, and a lot of them were abusive, but she survived it all. It was the reason she joined the army, to find a sense of family, and she did, with G.I. Joe. Whenever she heard about a child being abused, or even saw the telltale signs of abuse, Scarlett often wanted to charge in, and take the child away from the abuser, but she knew better than that; but here now, was a young child that had been abused, and if she was right, then he had no other family.

"Did you find out what his name was Doc?" Scarlett turned to Hawk, as he asked this question.

Many of the Joes looked at the chief medical officer, waiting to hear the answer. They all watched as Doc removed his glasses, and wiped the lenses off, before he put them back.

"I did scan his fingerprints, and ran them through the global database," He responded, as he looked at Hawk in the eyes. "And I came across a match. His name is Harry James Potter, and based on the information I got on him, he was born about six years ago on July 31st 2000, in England. Any other information that could be found on him, I'll leave up to Breaker."

The Joes then turned to Breaker, who was already working on getting any information on Harry. As they did so, they could see that he was already working on his handheld tablet, hacking into the British governments database, with his girlfriend Dial-Tone helping out. Breaker was G.I. Joe's chief computer expert, while Dial-Tone served as the chief communications officer aboard the _Flagg_, and the Joes all knew that if Breaker couldn't break into it, then no one could.

"Got it, okay let's see here," He said, as he smiled at his ability to hack into the British database. "Birthplace, a small town called Godric's Hollow, somewhere in the West Country of England. His father's name is James Charlus Potter, who must've been born into a high society family considering it says here that he holds the title of Lord, and his mother's name is Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, who was born into a middle class family, but was apparently able to attend the same private boarding school with James, called Hogwarts School for Gifted Children."

As the Joes absorbed the information that Breaker was reading, Lady Jaye snorted at the mention of James and Lily Potter.

"Well then clearly we have our abusers. James and Lily Potter had to be the ones who did all the abuse that Harry suffered." She said, contempt and disgust at Harry's parents clear and evident in her voice.

As Lady Jaye said this, many of the Joes couldn't help but agree with her statement. Nine times out of ten, the biggest abusers that children often face, were family members, particularly parents. However, Dial-Tone shook her head, as she was reading the same information over Breaker's shoulder from his tablet.

"Well if they did Lady Jaye," She said, looking up at the female Joe. "Then they must be doing a good job of it from the grave."

Dial-Tone's words sobered the rest of the Joes, as they took in what she said. In the end, it was Roadblock who said the question that was on all their minds now.

"What do you mean Dial-Tone?" He asked, prompting the brunette to look at him.

"What I mean Roadblock, is that according to the database James and Lily Potter died on October 31st, 2001." She answered, shocking many of the Joes. "It says here that the cause of death was a gas leak in a small cottage that they owned in Godric's Hollow, which then exploded and killed both James and Lily, but miraculously Harry survived."

"It also says that afterwards, Harry was given to the next of kin," Breaker then took over, continuing the discussion. "Who was his mother's only surviving relative, her sister named Petunia Dursley nee Evans, who was also married to a Vernon Dursley, and had a son of her own named, Dudley? Who names their kid Dudley?"

With the new information, the Joes completely removed any thought of James and Lily Potter being Harry's abusers, and now had a good idea as to who the true abusers were. Lady Jaye herself, hated herself briefly for jumping to conclusions and thinking harshly about Harry's birth parents.

"For the next five years since Harry was placed with him, it seems that the Dursleys for all appearances took him in." Dial-Tone continued. "Though oddly there doesn't appear to be any reports of potential child abuse against their nephew, at all."

"That's not surprising," Doc said, gaining everyone's attention. "Many child abusers will try to make sure that they aren't discovered in their abusive activities, and considering how big and baggy the lad's clothes were, they more than likely managed to cover up any injuries to him."

As many of the Joes thought over what was revealed, Scarlett only had one thing in her mind. Deciding to act on it, she turned to Hawk.

"General Hawk, I'd like to ask for your permission, to adopt and raise Harry as my own." She asked, shocking her fellow Joes.

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**

**_Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to get this posted, and I hope you like how it turns out. I'm not exactly too pleased with how it ended, but I promise to try and make the next one turn out better._**


	4. Chapter 2

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"_Parseltongue_"

_Writing/Reading_

"**_YELLING_**"

As many of the Joes watched on, Hawk considered Scarlett's request. He could tell that she was coming from a generous place, but the fact remained that G.I. Joe was a military unit, and not exactly a place for children to raised around. He also knew, that as an orphan who suffered from child abuse herself, that she more than likely wanted to give Harry a better home. There was however, one thing that Hawk wanted to know, and turned to Breaker.

"Is there anymore information on the Dursleys Breaker?" He asked, wanting to get more info before making his final decision.

Breaker looked though the information, and began reading it out loud.

"It says here that Vernon Dursley worked in a drill company called Grunnings, while Petunia Dursley was a stay at home mother," He started, continuing to gather data. "and according to the database, Vernon won a contest at his company for a family cruise on the _SS Anne Boleyn_. Interestingly, there's a report here that says that communications with the Anne Boleyn about three days ago, and the last communication they were sending was an SOS signal."

Duke looked at Breaker, interested in something that Breaker had just said. When he heard the name of the ship, he thought back to the piece of debris that he and Scarlett pulled Harry off of. The words on the debris were clearly indicating a pair of words, but now he realized, they were parts of the name of the cruise ship that Harry's family were on. With a heavy thought, he realized that Harry could potentially be the only survivor of the _Anne Boleyn_, and that more than likely, the rest of his family were dead. At first Duke felt sorry, but then realized that in a dark way, they deserved whatever fate they received, for all of the torture that they forced Harry though for the past five years.

He also thought about Scarlett's request to adopt Harry, and while he was shocked to hear her ask for permission to take him in, he also had to wonder, could there be someone else who could take Harry in? Deciding to learn more, he turned to Breaker.

"Breaker, are you sure that Petunia Dursley was the only family member that Harry had left?" He asked, prompting attention back onto the computer expert. "I mean, is it possible that there are any other family members that Harry has that could take him in?"

Hearing the question, Breaker typed further into the British database, to find the answers to Duke's question. Based on the quirk of his eyebrow, Duke assumed that he must've found an answer.

"According to the database, James has no surviving family on his side, and both Lily and Petunia's parents died about a year and a half before Lily's death, and there doesn't appear to anyone else in the Evans line. It does however, appear that Vernon has a sister named Marge, who is currently unmarried, and runs a dog clinic that mostly deals with bulldogs."

**_(Author's Note: I think I had the timeline right in regards to Lily's parents dying before she did, but if someone has a better idea of when they died, please let me know.)_**

As soon as Breaker said that, every Joe looked at Hawk, while Duke looked at Scarlett sympathetically, as he knew that the revelation that Vernon had a sister would override her request to adopt Harry. Knowing that he was the one who threw the kink in her plan, Duke turned to Hawk, hoping to rectify his misstep.

"General, if it's possible that Vernon had a part in Harry's abuse, then wouldn't it be possible that Marge knew about it, and turned a blind eye to it?" He asked, hoping to help Scarlett's case. "If so, then it would be likely that she wouldn't be suitable to take in Harry."

Hawk contemplated over everything that was being revealed, and discussed. He honestly didn't doubt that there could be some possibility to what Duke said about Marge, but she was still potentially the only one who could take the boy in. Nevertheless, if Marge knew of what Harry went through, and maybe played a part in it herself, then he would be willing to allow Scarlett take him. Before he could make his final decision however, Scarlett stepped forth.

"Please General Hawk, I really think it would be better for Harry to be with me," She said, her voice almost pleading with him. "I don't know why, but for a brief moment Harry woke up at looked at Duke and me, but when his eyes fell onto me, he said... "mum". I don't know why he called me that, but a connection between me and Harry exists now, he's familiar with me, and if we send him back to this, Marge, then whatever sense of safety he now has, will be ruined."

The Joes looked back and forth as this was happening, as they all waited to hear what Hawk would say. Doc was the only one who understood what she was saying; Harry made a connection to Scarlett, a connection that gave him a sense of safety; if that sense of safety was violated, it would more than likely destroy any hope for the boy. Meanwhile, Breaker and Dial-Tone continued to look through the British database, and came across something that clearly shocked them. Something that could potentially help Scarlett's case.

"Uhh, I think Breaker just found the reason why Harry called you "mum" Scarlett." Dial-Tone said, attracting the attention of her fellow Joes.

The assembled Joes looked at the computer analyst, as he turned the tablet so that they could all see it. What they saw, was indeed shocking, as they were looking at a British equivalent of the DMV picture, of Lily Potter. It showed a young twenty-one year old woman, with red hair, green eyes, and a heart shaped face, that looked almost exactly like Scarlett.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Heavy-Duty, who got a smack to the back of his head by Roadblock, who chastised him for using bad language when there was an unconscious kid in a nearby room.

"Well slap me thrice and hand me to my momma's uncle!" Wild-Bill exclaimed, as he used his thumb to push up the brim of his hat. "If I didn't know any better, you could almost mistake Lily Potter as Scarlett's long lost twin sister.

The Joes couldn't help but nod at Wild-Bill's comparison, as they could clearly see why Harry mistook Scarlett for his mother.

"They do almost look exactly alike to each other. It's pretty easy to see why he called you his mom Scarlett." Covergirl said, placing her hand on Wild-Bill's shoulder.

Duke however, upon closer examination of the picture of Lily Potter, couldn't help but shake his head.

"I don't know Covergirl, there are clearly some key feature's that tell Scarlett and Lily Potter apart." He said, garnering the Joe's attention. "First of all, Lily's eyes are an almond shape, and more of an emerald shade, while Scarlett's are perfect circles and closer to a jade green. Furthermore Scarlett's hair is closer to a copper red color, while Lily's hair is more of an auburn shade."

Upon making his observations, Duke couldn't help but blush as everyone looked at him with smug expressions (with the exception of Snake-Eyes since his face was completely covered), while Scarlett was blushing madly and pointedly avoiding eye contact with Duke. He too couldn't help but look away, as he felt embarrassed that he had made clear observations of how he described Scarlett. Fortunately, Flint decided to relieved his friend by speaking up.

"If it helps General, perhaps we should find out first, if Marge is willing to take Harry," He said, before turning to Scarlet. "And if she doesn't wish to do so, then the only course of action would be to allow Scarlett's request to take Harry in for herself."

Many of the Joes agreed with this plan, but in the end it was up to General Hawk to make the final decision. As Hawk thought on Flint's suggestion, Duke and Snake-Eyes placed their individual hands on Scarlett's shoulders, showing their support. Seeing the two Joes doing this, Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Heavy-Duty, Gung-Ho, Wild-Bill, Covergirl, and Dial-Tone did the same, mostly placing their hands on each shoulders, if they couldn't properly reach Scarlett's. The others, while sympathetic to Harry, didn't really think that a child really belonged in a military unit.

"Alright, I've made up my mind." Hawk finally answered, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Flint, your suggestion has a lot of merit to it, so we're going with it. Which is why I want you, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, and Covergirl to go to wherever the Dursleys have lived at for the past five years with Harry, and see if you can find _anything_ that may belong to him, and bring it here to the _Flagg_. Duke and Scarlett, stay here in the med bay, and wait for Harry to wake up; if he did make a connection between the two of you, then more than likely you'll be able to help him feel comfortable. Doc, keep me informed if he wakes up, while I see if I can get in contact with Marge Dursley, and the rest of you go about your usual business."

All of the Joes nodded their heads, understanding their bosses orders, before going about them. Flint turned to Breaker, so that he could get the address that the Dursleys lived at, and then left with the three Joes he was assigned with. Duke and Scarlett soon found themselves alone in the hallway outside the med bay, and pointedly looked around without looking at each other, making the silence between them awkward. Eventually Duke took a deep breath, and looked at Scarlett.

"Look Scarlett, about what I said in regards to your appearance compared to Lily Potter's," He said, finally breaking the silence. "I have something that I have to admit to you."

Scarlett looked at Duke, curious to hear what he had to say to her. Duke sighed deeply, as he was finally going to tell her how he felt about her. Hard to believe it would take a kid that she wanted to adopt, to finally get him to do so.

"For quite a while now, I've had... feelings, for you Scarlet." He said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I don't know exactly when I started having feelings for you, but I just have. The reason I never told you before, was because I wasn't sure how you would ..."

Duke would be unable to finish his sentence, for the next moment he felt Scarlett's lips on his, kissing him deeply. At first Duke was too shocked by what was happening, but in the end returned the kiss, and enjoyed it, as it was all he thought of. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Duke held Scarlett close to him, unwilling to let her go. Reluctantly ending the kiss, and releasing her from his grasp, Duke and Scarlett looked into each other's eyes, clear admiration for each other in their eyes.

"Scarlett, would you be willing, to consider marrying me?" Duke asked, admittedly shocking both of them. "If you're going to be adopting Harry, then you're going to need help, but I know that you're capable of taking care of him on your own. It's just, I've always loved you, for a long time now, and I don't want to waste another minute hoping to work up the courage to..."

"Duke, shut up." Scarlett said, a large grin on her face. "And yes, I will marry you, but for now I just want to focus on making sure that Harry's ok."

Duke smiled, and nodded his head, before kissing her again. Finishing this kiss, the two Joes then turned around, and walked into the medical bay to wait for Harry to wake up. Taking their seats, Duke made sure to make a mental note to himself to get Scarlett an engagement ring, the next time he was in the States.

_Five Hours later, Privet Drive Surrey, Little Whinging, England_

Flint rode in the van that he and his team were able to rent for the trip, looking at each of the same looking houses that lined Privet drive with disdain. Breaker had been able to find the address that the Dursley family lived in for several years. As Covergirl drove the van, Flint looked for house number four, which he assumed that they were soon coming to, if the numbers on each of the houses were indicating, as they were going down in order. That really was the only thing that the Joes could tell each of the individual houses apart, as they all looked the same.

"Heads up Flint, I think we're coming up on Number Four." Lady Jaye said behind Flint, prompting him to look and see that they were indeed coming into view of the house in question.

There was however, one thing that made Number Four look slightly different than the other houses.

"What's with all the stuff sitting out in the yard?" Roadblock asked out loud, curious as to why much of the house contents were out in the yard.

Flint watched carefully as the van drove closer, making note of the different furniture that were spread out in the yard. As the van drove closer, Flint noticed a large woman walking about the yard, a bulldog walking by her ankles, looking as though she was surveying the furniture. Pulling over to the side, the four Joes got out of the van, noticing that out of all the things in the yards, there was a single nice looking trunk with a box sitting on top of it set off to the side. In order to blend in pretty easily, the Joes decided to change out of their usual uniforms, as well as disregard their army dress green uniforms, and wear casual clothes instead; only Covergirl had her usual leather jacket that she wore with her Joe attire, while Roadblock's shirt had the sleeves cut-off showing off his massive arms, and Flint kept his army beret.

As Flint looked at the trunk, wondering why it was separated from the rest of the house contents, he felt Lady Jaye tap on his shoulder. Looking at her for a quick moment, he saw her pointing towards the woman they had noticed earlier walking towards them. As she neared them, Flint started to note the way she looked: she was a large, beefy woman, with an almost purple face, and a mustache underneath her nose; though it wasn't quite as bushy as Mr. Dursley, leading Flint to guess that this was his sister, Marge Dursley.

"May I help you?" Ms. Dursley asked them, in a condescending tone that immediately made the four Joes dislike her. "And why exactly are you trespassing on my property?"

Flint and Roadblock looked at each other with raised eyebrows, figuring that this woman seemed to move fast in light of the deaths of her family. Deciding to be cordial and diplomatic, Flint looked back at her.

"May I assume that you are Marge Dursley, the sister of one Vernon Dursley?" He asked, starting small with her. "Who was a passenger that was recently confirmed to be among the lost souls of the _RMS Anne Boleyn_?"

Flint watched Marge carefully, as her demeanor changed from aggressive, to shock, and then clear false concern and sorrow. Behind him, Lady Jaye couldn't help but sneer at the falsehood that the woman was showing at the passing of her family. When the Joes had arrived at England, they were contacted by General Hawk, who had found out that the British Navy had confirmed the loss of the _RMS Anne Boleyn_, and while they were unable to find the bodies of the crew and passengers, they were labeled as lost with the ship; though the Joes were aware of only one survivor, Harry Potter, who was back on the _Flagg_.

"Yes, yes I am, has there been any news as to whether or not my brother is still alive?" She asked, false tears coming onto her face. "What about my sister-in-law Petunia, or my sweet nephew Dudley?"

The clear omission of Harry in her inquiries was clear and evident to the Joes, especially to Lady Jaye and Covergirl who had come to care for the young boy that was going to be taken in by their friend. Both female Joes sneered at the Dursley woman's disregard of Harry, making the dislike they already had towards her, drop even further.

"First of all, allow me to introduce myself ma'am," Flint said, removing his beret from his head. "Warrant Officer Dashiell Faireborne, assigned to the Special Counter–Terrorist Unit Delta, of the United States Army, and with me are Corporal Marvin Hinton, Staff Sergeant Alison Burnett, and Specialist Courtney Krieger."

Each of the Joes nodded their heads, as their names and individual ranks were called, while Marge, for her part, nodded back. Flint could detect a hint of contempt that arose in her eyes when he mentioned he was from the US Army, making Flint suspect that she wasn't very fond of Americans.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid your brother, sister-in-law, and nephew did indeed perish on the cruise ship, but my companions and I were aboard a United States aircraft carrier earlier today," Flint continued. "When we pulled out a survivor of the _Anne Boleyn_, who's been adrift for the past three days. A small boy ma'am."

Marge's reaction did show some sort of sadness, but only for a brief moment, before she continued her false disappointment at the loss of her family. Flint did take note that she failed to ask about Harry, which was raising a significant white flag in his mind. She didn't even bother to ask who the lone survivor was.

"Y-you said something about, a single survivor, being pulled out of the sea?" She asked, her sniffling doing nothing to enhance her false sadness at her loss.

"Yes Ms. Dursley, we did pull a small boy from the water," Roadblock said, as he stepped forward, attracting a very discriminating look from Marge. "In fact he was your sister-in-law's nephew, Harry."

To say that this caused a reaction in Marge, would have been an understatement. her false sadness was quickly dropped, and in it's place, was anger and hatred.

"You mean to tell me," She spat out, her teeth grinding. "That while my beloved brother, and his family, all went down with the cruise ship, that no-good brat survived?! Why couldn't he be the one who lost his life, and my family keep theirs? He's been nothing but trouble for Vernon ever since he was dropped on their doorstep four years ago, and in the middle of the night to boot!"

This really struck the Joes, not only because Marge was talking badly about Harry, but the fact that he had apparently been left on the doorstep of the Dursleys, with no explanation. This was casting a bigger shadow as to what was going on in Harry's life.

"I take it then, that you didn't like Harry?" Lady Jaye asked, her contempt for the large woman growing.

"Didn't like him?! Bah!" Marge said loudly, attracting the attention of the neighbors. "If he had been left on my doorstep, he'd have gone straight to an orphanage, where he properly belonged. The only reason that he kept that brat around, was because his wife Petunia refused to send him away."

This intrigued the Joes, as it meant that perhaps there was more to Petunia Dursley than they had assumed. Once again, the Joes were attracted to the from the yard contents.

"May I ask Ms. Dursley, why the contents of your brother's house, are out in the yard?" Lady Jaye asked, an answer clearly obvious in her head.

"Although it really any of your business," Marge answered, contempt for the Joes rising in her voice. "With the death of my dear brother and his family, I am the only one left to serve as estate executor, and as far as I can see, I have no use for the house, or it's contents, so I am checking to see what will be worth a certain amount of money to me, while the rest of the stuff will go into storage."

The woman's sense of sentimentality, or rather lack thereof, was off-putting for the Joes. Her brother was most likely dead by about three days, and already she was moving in to make a profit from the contents of his house that belonged to him, his wife, and son. While they were unsure if there was anything in the house that belonged to Harry, knowing what they knew of the Dursleys before they left the _Flagg_, and now, the Joes doubted that Harry had anything to call his own, save for the baggy clothes that were clearly hand-me-downs from his cousin that he wore. Once again, the Joes were attracted to the trunk and box that were separated from the rest of the contents that were in the yard.

"Pardon me Ms. Dursley," Covergirl spoke for the first time, struggling to keep her anger at this foul woman from bubbling out of control. "But why is that trunk with the box on top of it separated from all of the rest of the house contents?"

Marge looked at the specific objects that Covergirl pointed out, and a scoff escaped her lips.

"The trunk apparently belonged to the boys good for nothing mother, though how she managed to get her hands on such a beautiful item such as that, with it's fine wood, is beyond me." She said, disgust evident in her voice. "She probably whored herself off in order to afford it. As for the box, apparently it was made by Petunia for the boy, which makes me think that she saved whatever's in it, as well as the trunk, for him and planned on giving it to him whenever she decided he was ready for it."

Hearing Marge speak harshly about Harry and his mother, didn't sit well with Lady Jaye and Covergirl, while Roadblock and Flint felt themselves bristle from her words. Sensing her animosity against Harry, the four Joes shared a look among each other, agreeing that they needed to get the trunk and box, to take it to Harry. Deciding to resort to diplomacy again, Flint stepped forward again, while Roadblock was carefully inching his way to the two items.

"If they're for Harry," Flint started, keeping a diplomatic tone in his voice. "Would it be alright if we took them then? I'm sure that he would be grateful to have something that once belonged to his mother..."

"I don't think so!" Said Marge, as she cut Flint off. "That boy is not getting his hands on that trunk, because I intend to look though it, and find whatever else his whore mother may have stolen, and sell it all off so as to make a good amount of money. The trunk alone, may be worth quite a considerable amount of pounds, and that boy will not see a single shilling from it. As for the box, I plan on tossing it into the trash, along with whatever's in it."

To say that this shocked the Joes, was an understatement. They figured that Marge hated Harry, but they never thought that her vindictiveness against him would go to the point of refusing him any connection to his parents.

"So you mean to tell us, that the trunk may be the only thing Harry will ever have to one of his parents," Lady Jaye said, exasperated to the woman's spitefulness to Harry. "And you intend to deny him his right to have it, and sell it off?!"

"That's right." Marge said nonchalantly, as she decided to continue looking among the furniture, as if deciding what to sell, and what to keep.

"But that's not right!" Covergirl exclaimed, joining Lady Jaye. "You have absolutely no right to..."

"I have every right to do whatever I want!" Marge exclaimed back, getting in Covergirl's face as she said this (though this did nothing to intimidate the blonde Joe). "As executor of my brother's house, I decide what to keep, and what to give away, and to whom to give whatever I'm giving away to, and I am not giving that nice looking trunk to the bloody boy! I don't care, if it's the last thing he has to his whore of a mother, and I don't care if he has a rightful claim to it or not!

"He's. Not. Getting. **_IT_**!" Marge exclaimed, shouting out the last word at her sentence.

Her face turning red, Covergirl couldn't help but ball up her hand, before driving her fist into Marge's nose. As she did so, she smirked at the resounding crack of Marge's nose breaking at the impact of her fist making contact with it. With the impact of Covergirl's fist, and her nose breaking, Marge fell back onto the ground, clutching her broken and bleeding nose, while also exclaiming painful extremities against Covergirl, who was shaking her hand from the pain of the punch.

"That could've been handled better." Flint said, barely sounding sympathetic to Marge.

Covergirl looked at her senior field officer, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't care, she shouldn't have got up into my face; plus she deserved it." Covergirl replied, before walking to the trunk and box that were for harry, and lifted the box. "Corporal Hinton, could you be a dear, and pick up the trunk that belonged to Harry's mother? I'm sure that he'll be happy to have something to connect to his birth mother while he's being adopted and raised by Lieutenant O'Hara."

Roadblock couldn't help but chuckle, as he walked towards the trunk. He knew that Covergirl was going by protocol, as the Joes weren't supposed to go by their codenames in front of civilians.

"Not a problem, Specialist Krieger." He replied.

In spite of her pain, Marge looked at her bulldog, determined not to lose a potentially expensive trunk.

"Ripper, get them!"

The bulldog named Ripper barked, and chased after Roadblock. However, the big Joe turned, leaned over, and make a scary face while also growling loudly at the dog. This had the desired effect he was looking for, as Ripper stopped in his tracks, whined, and turned back towards the house, and ran inside in fear of Roadblock.

"Think you need to train your dogs better." Lady Jaye remarked, grinning at how easily Roadblock scared Marge's bulldog.

After getting rid of Ripper, Roadblock grabbed the sides of the trunk, and carefully lifted it with ease, resting it atop his right shoulder while holding it. After making sure that the trunk was secure, he turned around, and walked towards the van, winking at Covergirl with the box in her arms. For her part, Covergirl couldn't help but roll her eyes, and laugh at Roadblock's antics.

"Showoff." Flint remarked, as he opened the van doors, allowing the two Joes to put their items in the vehicle, before they all climbed into the van, and drove off, leaving behind a furious Marge with a broken and bloody nose.

As the Joes drove down the road, Flint and Roadblock noticed a stern looking elderly woman, wearing an emerald green dress with what looked like some sort of cloak covering it, on the side of the road. As the Joes drove past her, Flint could've sworn she was looking at him, as though she was watching him and his team. Once the woman was out of his sight, he wondered what that was all about, but put it to the back of his mind. The only important thing he had in mind, was that there was no obstacle to Scarlett taking custody of Harry, and that the kid would now have some kind of connection to his birth mother.

Little would the Joes know, that this would open the door, to a world that they had no idea existed.

**_Preview to scenes in the next chapter: Harry will be seen in his G.I. Joe gear, and will be nearing his eleventh birthday. He will receive his Hogwarts letter, and Cobra Commander will begin wondering, why the boy that was adopted by his greatest enemies, is so important and special._**


	5. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Parseltongue_"

_Writing/Reading_

"**_YELLING_**"

_Amazon Rainforest, South America; May 30th, 2011_

The Amazon Rainforest, is the worlds largest rainforest, encompassing a large part of South America, stretching across the South American countries of Brazil, Peru, Ecuador, Columbia, Bolivia, Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, French Guyana, and Ecuador. In an unknown part of the Amazon Basin, a young ten year old boy is watching a tense meeting of two groups of mercenaries; one group of ten wearing brown clothing with Kevlar, and another group being the one to hold the boy's interest, a group of twenty soldiers wearing blue fatigues, black masks covering their faces, and a big red cobra sigil on the front of their helmets. The ten year old kept his eye on the Cobra soldiers, waiting for any sign of their boss who was currently not in attendance; but he had learnt to be patient. As he watched the Cobra troopers, he took a quick moment to put down the binoculars he was using to readjust his favorite AK-47 automatic assault rifle that was slung across his back, while also checking on the two M1911 pistols that he had strapped to each of his legs, before raising his binoculars again.

"Checking in Duke: still no sign of Destro." He spoke into the communicator that was resting close to his mouth. "If he doesn't show up soon, those mercs may end up shooting at those Cobra goons."

He waited for a response from his CO, until he finally heard a gruff male voice speaking though the earpiece.

"Just be patient Bolt," The voice said, no doubt belonging to the one the boy called Duke, with a level of maturity and intelligence beyond his years. "Remember, Destro set this meeting up himself, so there's no way he's not gonna show up to make sure everything goes right. Just remember, Cobra supplying weapons to a bunch of South American rebels? There's clearly trouble brewing, and we need to make sure that it doesn't get out of hand."

The boy brushes aside some loose black hair out of the way from his green eyes, briefly revealing his lightning bolt scar.

"Copy that Duke, still keeping my eyes open." Bolt, or rather Harry Potter-Hauser, replied, watching for the arrival of Cobra's third highest ranking officer.

As he waited, Harry thought back to when he joined G.I. Joe.

_*Flashback:_

_Harry finally regained consciousness in the _USS Flagg_ medical bay, and looked around to see blond haired man and red haired woman sitting (or rather sleeping with the woman's head resting on the man's shoulder, and the man's head on hers) in a couple of chairs. Initially Harry was confused, as the last thing he remembered was slowly drowning into the depths of the Atlantic while the _Anne Boleyn_ was sinking, and decided to do what he thought was best: sneak out of the med bay, and figure out where he was. After all, for all he knew, he may have been picked up by the very people who dank the cruise ship that he was on, and decided to take him prisoner. Carefully getting off the operating table, Harry hissed in pain as he finally noticed his broken ankle ('_Thanks a bloody lot Uncle Vernon!_') was wrapped in medical gauze._

_Making sure to be careful with his ankle, Harry grabbed his glasses from a nearby table, and limped out into the hallway, checking to see that it was all deserted. After making sure that there wasn't anyone in the hallways, Harry limped out into the hall, and started walking to where he thought may lead out to the deck. The slight feeling of a back and forth movement on the floors told Harry that he was on a ship, but he wasn't sure what type of ship he was on, until he could get out onto the deck. All he could do, was hope that he wasn't picked up by those jerks that sunk the _Anne Boleyn_, and killed all of those innocent people that were aboard it. Harry made a vow to himself, that if he got off this ship, and was older, he would hunt down the people who killed all of those passengers and crew, and get justice for all of the families that lost loved ones because of the people who were on that super battleship that attacked them._

_Just as he was certain that he was getting near the top deck, an alarm suddenly went off in the ship hallway, and the lights start flashing red. Harry froze, and listened closely as the overhead speakers came to life._

_"_**ATTENTION, THE PATIENT HAS REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS, AND IS CURRENTLY LOOSE IN THE SHIP!**_" The voice shouted out, giving Harry no doubt that it was whoever worked in the medical bay. "_**ALL HANDS ARE TO FIND THE BOY, AND KEEP HIM CALM, DON'T HURT HIM, JUST KEEP HIM IN PLACE UNTIL GENERAL HAWK CAN EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!**_"_

_Harry didn't know who General Hawk was, but he guessed it must've been the guy who was wearing the blue helmet with the silver faceplate that was leading the attack on Harry's cruise ship. If that was the case, then Harry had no interest in hearing him out. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Harry started running down the hall, just as a bunch of soldiers armed with guns came around the corner behind him. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that they saw him, when he heard them call out for him to stop._

_'_Yeah, like bloody hell I'm gonna stop!_' Harry thought to himself, as he continued to run._

_Harry saw a door that would probably take him out onto the upper deck, and threw himself against it, going through as the door opened, and temporarily blinding Harry thanks to the sunlight that came through. As he waited for his eyesight to clear out the blackspots that came form the sunlight, Harry took note of a roaring sound, and once he was able to see again, he noticed that instead of being on a battleship deck, he was standing on the flight deck of an aircraft carrier. Harry only had a brief moment to marvel at the sight of jets taking off and landing, before he again heard the shouts of soldiers chasing after him, before he quickly shut the door, and started running down the flight deck, only to be sighted by more soldiers, deck crewmen, and pilots who all started chasing after him. Thanks to his small size, and years of running away from Dudley and his gang whenever they decided to play 'Harry Hunting', but even that didn't do him much good, as he was running from full grown men and women._

_Eventually Harry came to the edge of the ship, right at the bow no less, and looked down at the surface of the water. As he was being surrounded by the soldiers and sailors who were chasing after him, Harry considered on jumping down into the water, but that would more than likely kill him, and he didn't know how long he could survive out on the open ocean. Before he made up his mind, a voice called out._

_"_**STAND DOWN EVERYONE!**_" The voice ordered, attracting Harry's attention to a man in a military uniform, which confirmed that he wasn't the one who ordered the attack. "Hello Harry, my name is Clayton Abernathy, but you can call me Hawk if you'd like."_

_Harry kept relatively close to the edge of the ship, but listened as Hawk spoke to him in a kind, grandfatherly tone. Harry also kept a close eye on the people who all gathered behind Hawk, all looking worried as if they were concerned if Harry fell off the edge of the ship. Among the group, he saw the man and woman that were in the medical bay, but while Harry did notice the man, his eyes were mostly on the woman. He now just barely recognized seeing her when he felt like he was being lifted. The red hair, and the green eyes, Harry couldn't help but feel tears welling in his eyes, and then ran past Hawk, and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Mum, is it really you?" Harry asked, his voice breaking as he spoke._

_Oblivious to what was going on around him, Harry didn't notice the looks of sadness and sympathy that each of the soldiers and sailors wore on their faces, when Harry asked this to Scarlett. Word of what Harry went through for most of his life had somehow managed to spread like wildfire across the _Flagg_, including the loss of his parents at the age of one. When they learned that Scarlett had a similar appearance to Harry's mother, they honestly couldn't blame him for making that simple mistake._

_Scarlett gently put her hands on Harry, and caressed the wild black locks that rested on his head. Knowing why he called her mom, she couldn't help but tear up, wishing that she was Lily Potter, just so that she could make Harry happy._

_"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm afraid I'm not your mother." She said uneasily, which prompted Harry to look up at her. "My name is Shana, but my friends call me Scarlett. But if you like, I could be your mother."_

_Harry looked at Scarlett in confusion, not quite understanding what she meant by her second sentence. After she said she wasn't his mother, he took a good hard look at her, and noted that there were indeed several differences between her, and his mother. Where his mother's eyes were almond shaped and emerald green in color, Scarlett's were more jade and perfect circles; and her red hair was wrong as well, because his mother's red hair was an auburn color, and Scarlett's was more of a copper red. But what threw him off, was when she said she could be his mother, and he couldn't understand what she meant by that._

_Scarlett must've guessed that he was confused, so she decided to elaborate on what she said._

_"I've asked for permission to adopt you Harry," She said, grinning slightly at the wife eyes that popped at her. "And if it's okay with you, General Hawk said that he would be happy to help make the adoption process go quicker. After all of that, we can be our own little family, with me as your adopted mother, and Duke as your adopted father."_

_Harry looked back and forth between the two Joes, dumbstruck that there was actually someone who would actually want him. He never truly gave much stock to what his spiteful uncle and aunt said to him over the years he grew up with them, but hearing someone call you a freak, and telling you that no one would want you, did often have it's effects. Especially on an impressionable child growing up._

_"Are you sure that you want to adopt me?" He asked, concern and worry etched in his voice. "I don't think you would want to have a freak as your adopted son."_

_Hearing Harry refer to himself as a freak didn't sit too well with Scarlett and Duke, and the two made it a point that Harry wasn't a freak, and that they were more than happy to adopt him, if he wanted them to. Harry could only describe his happiness by rewrapping his arms around Scarlett's waist, and hugging her tightly, as though he was afraid that she would dissolve and disappear. Scarlett in return, smiled and hugged her soon-to-be adopted son, tears welling in her eyes as well, as Duke took her and Harry into his embrace, hugging them both, oblivious to Hawk silently ordering everyone else to give the budding new family some space to themselves._

_End Flashback*_

After that, G.I. Joe had of course managed to hunt down Cobra's super battleship, and successfully sunk it, gaining justice for the victims of the _RMS Anne Boleyn_. Flint, Lady Jaye, Covergirl, and Roadblock also came back to the Flagg with a trunk and box for Harry, leading Harry to learn that the trunk was from his mother, and the box was from his aunt, in which she surprisingly saved a hand sown blanket from his mother, and a few secret pictures that she took of herself and Harry, revealing that she did care for him. The contents of his mother's trunk, surprisingly revealed that there was a separate world where magic existed, and after getting in contact with the US President, Hawk was able to help Harry get some magical tutors who could help Harry control his magic, until he was ready to go to a school for magic when he turned eleven.

Following that, Hawk saw to it that Duke and Scarlett's adoption process for Harry was steamrolled, so that Duke and Scarlett could have Harry as their official son, as a wedding present when the two were married nearly half a month later. The three were ecstatic that they could now officially call each other family, and Harry had opted to hyphenate his name, and was now known as Harry James Potter-Hauser. Despite being six and nearly seven at the time of Duke and Scarlett's wedding, Harry was able to convince his adopted parents to allow him to be trained as a Joe. This caused a massive and controversial debate among the members of G.I. Joe, as many of them still believed that a child had no place in a military unit, and Duke and Scarlett didn't want their new son to get hurt. In the end, General Hawk made the final decision, and agreed to allow Harry be trained as a Joe, but made him agree to not be made an active combat agent, and be used to monitor and observe any hostile activity. Though initially miffed that he couldn't take direct part in the action, that still didn't stop Harry from getting into trouble, which seemed to often find him, no matter what he did.

For the following few years, Harry received training to be a Joe, often being rotated to several members to teach him a specific skillset. Though there was one Joe that Harry often went to for hand to hand combat, and that was one Sergeant Slaughter, who turned out to be a hard ass G.I. Joe, who didn't go easy on Harry just because he was a kid. Harry still remembered the time he first came home to Scarlett and Duke with a boatload of bruises from Slaughter's training, only to result in Scarlett chasing after the grizzled Joe and chew him out for his rough training on Harry (though that still stop Slaughter, or Harry for that matter, from continuing to train him). Besides, it wasn't like Scarlett had anything to worry about in regards to Harry being bruised up for long, as for some reason Harry seemed to have a fast healing factor, resulting in any bruises or injuries he received practically disappearing fast; much to the bewilderment of his adopted parents, Doc, and the rest of G.I. Joe (though Sergeant Slaughter just took that as a challenge to see how well Harry's body could take his training, a challenge that both he and Harry took with great fervor).

Harry was snapped out of his thought as he heard the distinct sound of a helicopter approaching. Looking up, he saw a blue Mil-24 Hind helicopter gunship, with the usual Cobra symbol on the side doors approaching the area. Harry knew from experience, that several Hind helicopters were taken by Cobra to serve as the personal transports of some of their high ranking personnel, such as Destro. Moving quickly to notify his team, Harry grabbed the speaker of his communicator, and started speaking into it.

"Stand by, I have a Cobra Hind coming in for a landing!" He said, training his binoculars onto the helicopter.

"Copy that Bolt, keep us updated." Duke replied, no doubt getting ready for action when Harry gave the signal of spotting Destro.

Harry watched as the Hind helicopter landed, before the side doors opened, allowing a man in a black trench coat with red piping stepped out, the sunlight glinting off his silver head. Harry knew right off the bat, that this was Destro, Cobra's main weapons manufacturer, and provider. Nearly four years of fighting against Cobra had allowed Harry to recognize each of the Cobra inner circle members as well as their individual job descriptions within the organization.

"Duke, he's here, I have a visual on Des..." Harry reported, until he noticed something else.

Pressing his binoculars harder against his face, Harry watched as a squad of six Crimson Guard soldiers step out of the helicopter. Watching closely, Harry nearly dropped his binoculars, as Cobra Commander himself, in his blue military uniform with the pauldron on his shoulders and kama skirt flowing around his legs and iconic helmet and silver faceplate, stepped out of the Hind helicopter, and the Cobra soldiers snapped into attention, and saluted to their leader. Even from his position, Harry could hear them shouting "Hail Cobra", as they welcomed him. Harry couldn't believe that the head honcho of Cobra was actually taking part in a weapons exchange, since he usually entrusted those kinds of things to Destro. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry scrambled to grab the speaker of his communications equipment, and alert Duke and his team of Cobra Commander's arrival.

"**_ALL UNITS BE ADVISED!_**" Harry shouted, not initially noticing that his communications were being scrambled. "Cobra Commander is on scene with Destro, and they are walking towards the mercenaries!"

At that moment, Harry noticed that his communicator wasn't working properly, at there was the sound of static coming through. He pressed his fingers on the reset button, and went through the different call signs that he knew, in order to make contact with his fellow Joes.

"Duke, do you copy?" He said, trying to reestablish communication with his squad. "Scarlett can you hear me? General Hawk are you there?"

Sighing heavily, Harry realized that he was on his own now that his communications were being blocked. There was no doubt that the device that was being used to scramble his communications was on the Hind, but due to the large presence of Cobra and Crimson Guard soldiers, Harry didn't think that he would be able to get close enough in order to blow it up. Perhaps if he could get close enough, he might be lucky and capture Cobra Commander; of course that was until he heard the distinctive click of a gun being loaded, and a gun barrel being pushed against the back of his head.

"Give me a reason to blow your head off," A voice said behind him, the tone of his voice giving Harry the image of a large grin on the person's face. "Go on, I dare you."

Harry refused to give the person any reason to kill him, and allowed himself to be pulled up onto his feet, and be stripped of his AK-47 and M1911s, as well as the bayonet knife that he had in the sheath on his hip, as well as the two hidden knives that he had in each of his boots. Finally he felt himself turned around, allowing him to see who his captor was.

"Zartan, I should've known that Cobra Commander would have you make sure that the perimeter was secured." Harry spat, as he looked at Cobra's chief assassin in the face.

Zartan smirked underneath his brown hood, as he held a gun at the center of Harry's forehead. Harry had several encounters with the Cobra master of disguise, so he was familiar with how to figure out his method; though this time he was outwitted, since he had been caught off guard by Cobra Commander's arrival. Harry particularly had an interest in dealing with Zartan, because he had at one point been responsible for the injuries that were sustained by Covergirl and General Hawk when Cobra was trying to infiltrate the PIT, back when he was eight years old.

"Cobra Commander knows that he can trust only the best, and I'm one of the best." Replied the mercenary, as he took and turned Harry around, as he shoved him forward. "Now move it Bolt, the Commander is interested in meeting you."

Harry knew that Cobra was thankfully only aware of his Joe codename, and for quite some time he had been responsible for sabotaging several of their operations over the past four years. Knowing that Cobra Commander wanted to meet him, wasn't exactly encouraging to Harry. As he walked towards the group of mercenaries and Cobra soldiers, all of whom noticed Zartan walking towards them with Harry in front of him. Harry just had to count himself lucky that Zartan didn't find the hidden knife in the inside of his vest strap, as he would be able to use it to defend himself (somehow). As Harry walked toward Cobra Commander, He looked around, hoping to find something that he could use to send some kind of signal to Duke and Scarlett, and then he saw them; a bunch of fuel barrels, and if they were filled with gasoline, which he hoped they were, then if he were to get his hands on his guns he could shoot at the barrels and the the resulting explosion would send up a fireball that the Joes could see, and move in.

As Harry's plan formulated in his head, Zartan unceremoniously forced him down onto his knees, right in front of Cobra Commander. Determined to deny Cobra Commander the satisfaction of seeing his head bowed down, Harry looked up into the reflection of his face in his enemy's faceplate. As Harry looked into the faceplate, he also chose to give Cobra Commander a sneer, to make it clear that he had no intentions on showing the leader of Cobra any respect.

"Cobra Commander, allow me to introduce the _youngest_ member of G.I. Joe," Zartan said, emphasizing the word youngest. "G.I. Joe operative, Bolt."

Harry held still, as Cobra Commander gripped his chin with his index finger and thumb. Cobra Commander turned his head sideways, observing his face, even going so far as to poke at Harry's scar with his free hand.

"So you are the one that my soldiers have been talking about." Cobra Commander said, still holding Harry's chin. "I must admit, when I had heard that G.I. Joe had accepted a younger operative than normal, I didn't exactly expect you to be this _Young_."

Harry decided that he had enough of Cobra Commander holding his chin, o he decided to teach him a small, and painful, lesson. Harry quickly pulled his head out of Cobra Commander's grip, and then proceeded to open his mouth, biting down on Cobra Commander's finger, causing the leader of Cobra to scream out in pain. Cobra Commander struggled to free his finger from the grip of Harry's teeth, until Harry suddenly let go, causing Cobra Commander to fall back into the fuel barrels that Harry noticed; as he fell into the barrels, Cobra Commander caused one of the barrels to open, making the fuel to leak out, a path started flowing it's way to Harry. Harry took note that the mercenaries and Cobra troops were snickering at what happened to Cobra Commander, making the Cobra leader angry.

"I see that fighting with G.I. Joe has done nothing to teach you to respect those in authority!" Cobra Commander said, as he slapped Harry's face. "I would think that General Hawk would've instilled an importance of respect to your superiors."

Harry spat out a small bit of his blood, and watched the progress of the fuel that was flowing towards him, pleased that it was getting closer to him. He then looked back up at Cobra Commander, and grinned at him. For Cobra Commander, it was annoying to have this young boy defy him.

"I only give respect to those, who properly deserve it." Harry said to him, his answer annoying Cobra Commander. "Especially if they're individuals in authority."

Cobra Commander kicked at Harry's face, wanting to shut the boy up. Harry felt the ground impact against his body, as he went down. As Harry tried to get back up, he noticed that Zartan started to light a cigarette, and the path of fuel was much closer now. With these factors in mind, Harry repositioned his body, checking to make sure that his legs were in prime position. As he moved himself into proper position, Harry noticed that Cobra Commander walked towards the mercenaries. Deciding to wait, Harry listened in to what was being said.

"Apologizes for ignoring you, but I just needed to deal with this little nuisance." Cobra Commander said to the leader, the one with the red bandana around his forehead.

"I do not care for your troubles," The mercenary leader spat, a sneer clear and evident on his face. "All I want, is what Destro promised me, in return for the weapons I am providing you, and he didn't say that you would be participating in the deal as well."

Because his face was covered by the faceplate, Harry couldn't tell if Cobra Commander was sneering at the insulting tone of the mercenary leader, so he had to imagine it. He kept himself in the fetal form he was in, keeping an eye on Zartan's cigarette, and the fuel trail that was pooling at his foot. Turning his head back Harry watched as the two terrorist leaders discussed amongst each other.

"I am aware that Destro promised a hundred assault rifles in return that you provide Cobra with three million dollars that you stole from a Brazilian bank," Cobra Commander snapped back, his voice becoming more and more angry by the sound of it. "But make no mistake, I intend to make sure that the transaction goes through, which is why I decided to take over the negotiations. Now, if you want the guns, show me the money."

Harry watched as the mercenary leader turned to who he assumed was his lieutenant, and gave an order in Spanish. The lieutenant then ran off, and soon returned with a briefcase in his left hand, and handed it to the leader. The leader turned around, and held the briefcase, before opening it, showing what Harry assumed was three million dollars in Brazilian Reals. Cobra Commander moved in to insect the money, but the mercenary leader snapped the briefcase shut before the leader of Cobra could do so.

"Not so fast, I showed you the money, now you show me the guns." The merc said.

Cobra Commander stared at the mercenary for a good five minutes, before turning back to Destro, and nodded his head. Destro then turned to the Cobra soldiers, and spun his hand in the air. What happened next, was chaos, as the Cobra soldiers and Crimson Guards opened fire on the mercenaries. Because they were caught off guard by the double cross, the mercenaries had no time to raise their own guns to return fire, as they were all subsequently gunned down, the only mercenary left alive being the leader who Cobra Commander shot personally in the face.

"That's the problem with dealing with mercenaries these days. No matter, we have what we came for." Cobra Commander said, as he picked up the briefcase filled with the money. "Zartan, have the troops get rid of the bodies, while I deal with Bolt."

"Sure thing boss." Zartan said, as he flicked his cigarette away; not knowing that his cigarette landed on the fuel trail that Harry planned to light anyway.

As Zartan walked away, Harry watched the little flame trail as it head towards the barrel. He turned to look at Cobra Commander, who crouched down to look at him.

"I must admit, I'm seriously disappointed in your behavior, Bolt." Cobra Commander said, as he crouched down next to Harry. "I mean, what makes you so special, that Duke and Scarlett would consider calling you their son?"

Harry grinned at Cobra Commander's comment, as it meant that he was unaware of who he really was. He looked into Cobra Commander's faceplate, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to give him some clues. He could at least toy with him, until things kicked off.

"I lost my birth parents when I was just a baby," He started, making sure to have Cobra Commander hooked in with what he was saying. "They were murdered by a madman, who for some reason decided not to kill me. After that, I was sent to live with my mother's sister, and her family, who treated me terribly, at least my uncle and cousin did anyway. When I was six, my uncle won a special cruise for the family, including me, to his great begrudgement."

As Cobra Commander listened to what Harry was telling him, he risked a look at the flame, and the grin he had on his face turned feral. As he looked back at Cobra Commander, he decided to quickly finish his story, as he tried to channel his magic to release the rope binding his hands together.

"The cruise ship we went on, was called the _RMS Anne Boleyn_," Harry said, as he felt the ropes loosen, giving him the chance he needed to get free. "Which you destroyed, with your super battleship, nearly four years ago, killing everyone onboard the ship, including my aunt, uncle, and cousin, with the exception of me.

"In a lot of I do actually have to thank you Cobra Commander," Harry stated, as he moved himself into position to jump at the Cobra leader. "Because if you hadn't attacked the _Anne Boleyn_, then I would never have been able to find my true family with Duke and Scarlett, and the rest of G.I. Joe!"

Harry sprang into action, pushing off his legs like a springboard, and head butted into Cobra Commander's faceplate, knocking him off balance. Harry then used Cobra Commander's misbalance, and using his ninja training courtesy of his sensei and favorite honorary uncle in G.I. Joe Snake-Eyes, he flipped off of Cobra Commander (tossing the Cobra leader into the ground), and knocked down the Cobra trooper that Zartan gave his weapons to, taking back his AK-47 and two M1911's. As he moved to cover behind one of the all terrain cars that was undoubtedly used by the mercenaries killed by the Cobra goons, the Cobra soldiers and Crimson Guard troops opened fire on him, when suddenly...

_***KAA-BOOOM!***_

The small flame that Zartan inadvertently started had reached the fuel barrels, which went off like Harry expected. The explosion that was caused by the barrels was bigger and louder than Harry expected, as he had to let go of his assault rifle to cover his ears, and keep himself balanced as best as possible, as the shockwave from the explosion nearly knocked him off his feet. Fortunately, he somehow managed to stay on his crouched feet, while the Cobra goons didn't have that luxury; Destro, Zartan, and many Cobra and Crimson Guard soldiers fell down to the ground, as the shockwave knocked them down. There were however, at least six Cobra soldiers, and two Crimson Guard troops that were caught by the blast, and were either killed instantly by the flames, or were tossed at about ten feet from the blast radius like a bunch of ragdolls, resulting in their deaths, taking the number of enemy combatants down to three Cobra leaders, four Crimson Guard soldiers, and fourteen Cobra troopers left to deal with. Harry knew that he was still heavily outnumbered until help showed up, but he knew that he could take care of the Cobra dummies; He was after all, well trained by the best soldiers in the United States military.

"**_YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!_**" Shouted Cobra Commander, undoubtedly angry at what Harry had done. "**_I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS, BOLT! MY MEN WILL FILL YOU WITH SO MANY HOLES, DUKE AND SCARLETT WILL HAVE A HARD TIME RECOGNIZING YOU! COBRA SOLDIERS, KILL HIM!_**"

At that command, the remaining Cobra troopers and Crimson Guard soldiers opened fire on the vehicle that Harry hid behind, the sounds of bullets bouncing and ricocheting off the side of the body. Harry loaded his AK-47, and took careful and precise shots at the enemy soldiers, taking delight in the fact that he took down three more Cobra troops, and wounded one of the Crimson Guard soldiers. Harry continued to duck down to reload a new mag for his AK, before coming back up to shoot again; he would even periodically whip out one of his M1911's, and make small precise shots to keep a daring Cobra trooper from getting too close, taking down an additional three enemy troopers, and finishing off the wounded Crimson Guard that got back up on his feet. As Harry went reload again, Destro appeared in front of him, using the confusion of the gunfight to sneak up on Harry, and pointed the barrel of a HK G36 Automatic Rifle in Harry's face.

"Tough break boy, though I do have to commend you for taking down twelve Cobra troopers and three Crimson Guard soldiers." Destro said, a mocking smile on his silvery face as he prepared to kill Harry.

Harry could do nothing, as he watched Destro pull the trigger of his G36, and a spray of bullets started raining down on him. He quickly closed his eyes, expecting to feel the impact of numerous bullets hit him point blank in the face, but for some reason he was feeing nothing. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry saw the bullets from Destro's G36 just hovering in the air in front of him, as though they hit an invisible shield (an incredible feat of accidental magic if he had to admit to himself), causing him to release a sigh of relief. Destro however, just looked at this with a shocked face, as he couldn't believe what happened. Harry plucked one of the bullets from in front of him, and looked at it, marveling at how his magic had managed to save his life.

"Well that's a new one." Harry said, before more gunfire went off, this time coming from the woods.

Looking over the hood, Harry noticed that the G.I. Joe unit that he was scouting for had shown up, no doubt attracted by the explosion from the fuel barrels. Quickly knocking Destro down before he had a chance to reload the G36, Harry dashed towards his fellow Joes, joining sides with Duke and Scarlett. After joining up with his adopted parents, Harry turned around, and resumed firing his newly reloaded AK-47, taking down the remaining Cobra troopers and Crimson Guard soldiers, who all took cover wherever they could.

"I thought I gave you an order to fall back when you had a confirmed identification, Bolt!" Duke said, his voice tone making it clear that he was disappointed in Harry's shenanigans.

"Sorry Duke, but Cobra scrambled my communications," Harry replied back, taking down a Cobra trooper. "Not to mention Zartan managed to sneak up on me, so I didn't have a whole lotta choices."

"Still Bolt, you're lucky we were already on the move," Scarlett retorted, as she fired a bolt from her crossbow pistol at a Crimson Guard soldier protecting Cobra Commander. "Had we not started hurrying after the explosion and fireball we saw going up into the sky."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at his adopted mother's words, as he shot down the remaining Crimson Guard that was escorting Cobra Commander, Destro, and Zartan back to the Hind helicopter. Harry noticed that Cobra Commander still had the briefcase with the three million Brazilian Reals, as he made his escape. Harry knew that if Cobra Commander managed to escape with the money, he could use the money to do anything, and decided to make a choice.

"**_COVER ME!_**" He shouted, breaking position and making a run for the Hind helicopter.

"**_BOLT, NOO!_**" Scarlett and Duke yelled, watching their son dash for the enemy helicopter.

Harry ran as fast as he could, while the G.I. Joe unit killed the last three Cobra troopers that tried to make a last stand. He watched as the three Cobra leaders boarded the Hind, and the rotors of the Hind start to spin, undoubtedly preparing to take off. Deciding to make a risk, Harry jumped, and managed to somehow grab the missile pod that was attached to the wing of the Hind. To Harry's astonishment, the helicopter began to fly away from the clearing, and started to make an escape, forcing Harry to figure that Cobra Commander wanted to get as far away as possible, now that he had his money.

Shimmying along the wing, Harry carefully crept up to the side door of the Hind, and with the help of his magic, managed to open the door. Smirking at the shocked faces of Destro and Zartan, he quickly used some agility to vault himself into the passenger compartment, driving his feet into Destro's face, before punching Zartan.

"That's for Aunt Covergirl, and Grandpa Hawk, Zartan." Harry spat in the master of disguise's face.

Harry quickly turned to dodge a bullet from the Desert Eagle pistol that Cobra Commander had in his hand, before kicking it out of his hand, and then reached to grab the briefcase that was clutched in the Cobra leader's left hand.

"Looks like you lose, Cobra Commander." Harry said, a smug grin on his face.

Cobra Commander tried to tug on the briefcase, but Harry kept his grip on it. Suddenly the leader of Cobra stopped, concerning Harry.

"Don't bet on it, Bolt." Cobra Commander retorted.

Harry suddenly felt a sharp, painful stab in his gut, causing him to look down, to see a sword blade piercing his stomach. Harry couldn't help but chastise himself for forgetting about the sword that Cobra Commander wore on his left hip. He could feel himself slipping into blackness, but refused to pass out. He quickly used his free hand, and drove it into Cobra Commander's faceplate, hitting it with enough force to crack the surface, and push Cobra Commander back, away from him. In doing so, Cobra Commander pulled his sword out of Harry's gut, and let go of the briefcase, but because of the release of his opponent's grip, Harry found himself unbalanced, and fell out of the still open helicopter door, and out of the Hind, falling down towards the Amazon River.

Cobra Commander, Destro, and Zartan each managed to recover and get up, all in time to order the pilots to circle around, and watch as Harry hit the water of the river. They watched as they waited to see if the boy and briefcase would resurface, or if it would only be the briefcase that came back up. To their surprise, Harry managed to resurface, and swam back to the river bank, perfectly alright, as though he hadn't been stabbed by a sword.

"How is he still alive?" Zartan remarked, dumbstruck that a ten year old managed to foil his supreme commander.

"I agree Zartan," Destro remarked, thinking of his own encounter. "I emptied an entire clip trying to kill him, but instead the bullets just stopped, like they were blocked by an invisible hand, and now he just fell out of a helicopter at 1,500 meters in the air, after being stabbed with a sword. Yet in spite of all of that, he's managing to walk away from all of that, like it was nothing?"

Cobra Commander however, didn't care about that. All he cared about, was the fact that he lost three million dollars in Brazilian Reals, and was beaten by a ten year old that was somehow defying the rules of the universe. It was though he had some special ability that was keeping him safe, and he wanted to know what it was. Plus he really wanted to get rid of that annoying brat that mocked him.

"Pilot, get us out of here." He ordered, slamming the door of the helicopter in anger, taking some perverse pleasure when the door slammed on Destro's fingers, causing the weapons provider for Cobra to yell out in pan as he clutched his fingers.

Harry trudged up the bank of the Amazon River, as he watched Cobra Commander's Hind helicopter fly away. As he gasped for air, he checked the briefcase in his hand, knowing that if the water managed to leak through, the money was more than likely soaked. Regardless, ass long as Cobra Commander, and Cobra in general, didn't get it then he considered it a win. Grabbing his thankfully water-proof communicator, he turned it back on, to call for a pick up, knowing that his family would lock onto his frequency; while also slumping down at the base of a tree to recover form his ordeal. He knew in the back of his head that Duke, Scarlett, General Hawk, and the rest of his extended G.I. Joe family would probably scold him for taking a massive risk, but he would simply tell them that he made a gut call, not wanting Cobra to use the money.

"All units, this is Bolt, checking in." He said, checking his amazingly already healed stomach where Cobra Commander stabbed him, seeing no trace of an injury from a sword. "Mission to stop Cobra from acquiring the money is accomplished, requesting pick up at my coordinates, along the Amazon River. Over and out".

**_Author's Note: Well this one was a bit of a doozy, and came out to be a little longer that I originally planned; coincidently, unless it happens again, I think this may be the longest chapter that I ever typed for a story! So I am honestly amazed at what I did; especially since I didn't originally intend for it to be this long. Hope you enjoy._**


End file.
